Too in love for this
by nutmeg17
Summary: AU The continuation of 'Too drunk for this' After Cas has walked away from being heart broken from Dean for the last time, Dean can finaly admit these feelings are real and has to get Cas back before it's too late and he looses his love forever. R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**The continuation of 'Too drunk for this'**

**I sugest you do read 'too drunk for this' but If you havnet/dont want to I'll give you a very quick summary;**

**it's au everyone is human and a teenager, Dean and Cas are best friends, Cas loves Dean and when they get drunk they get together, Dean refuses to admit he's gay. They are about to kiss when Sam catches them, Dean denies it and a heart broken Cas runs out of the house and after an argument Cas decides he has had enough of being used and walks out on Dean.**

**I loved the idea of continuing too drunk for this, especially after those reviews lol XD, but putting pen to paper (finger to key ^_^) was rather hard for this story so it took ages!**

**Hope you enjoy, more chapters soon XD**

* * *

Sam's eyes were fixed on the floor, staring at the pile of broken glass at his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was course Dean pain, he loved his older brother no matter what. It was just a complete shock, but despite what it looked like Sam told himself again and again 'Dean wasn't gay, no matter what it looked like he wasn't gay, he couldn't be'

"You've done it now kid." Sam darted around to see were the voice had came from. Anna was standing leaning against the door frame leading to the basement.

"Sorry?"

"When it comes to Dean and Cas. You see, you pretend you don't and you never mention it."

"What that's stupid!"

"No, stupid is what you did, Cas' heart is now undoubtedly broken for the umpteenth time, Deans going to get depressed which means angry, which means unpleasant time for us. What's stupid is forcing those two to fly before they can walk."

"My brother is not gay!"

"Your brother is in denial, he has been for years."

"My brother is not gay!"

"And it looks like it runs in the family."

"What runs in the family?" Asked Gabriel as he peered over Anna's shoulder.

"Denial."

"Oh, so we're talking about our Mr Winchester then, ooh cake, excuse me Anna oh buddy, oh pal." He slurred as he climbed over her, using it as an excuse to get a good feel of her arse. She couldn't be bothered to actually do anything about it, so instead she just threw him a dirty look. Sam was shocked at how easily he guessed the topic of convocation. "Are the two star crossed upstairs then?" Gabriel asked mouth full of chocolate cake.

"What?" Sam shouted surprised and angry at the allegation.

"Not red this time, Sammy here caught them, Romeo just chased after Juliet. It's blue." Anna informed Gabriel who rolled his eyes as he stuffed in more cake.

"What? This, This time?" Sam wondered whether when said upstairs does Gabriel mean doing naughty things or not, eeeew! He thought was he asleep in the next room?

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Gabriel spoke in a patronising tone as if talking to a five year old as he shook his head and placed his hand on Sam's shirt. Effectively smearing chocolate over him at the same time. "The heart wants what the heart wants and all that" Gabriel found himself hilarious; Sam did not and shrugged his hand away.

"Sam look, it might not be perfect, but it's worth it. When you can see the difference in their eyes when their together, they light up, look more alive. It's wonderful to see that a person could have that much effect on another." Anna spoke with emotional depth you only achieve whilst intoxicated.

"If it's so wonderful why pretend it's not real?" Sam replied through his teeth.

"Because this happens." Anna gestured to the broken glass and the door. She was getting annoyed at the boy. And it took all her strength to sound calm.

"It's complicated; Cas loves Dean he's not ashamed and wants to be with him." Anna was interrupted by Meg as she walked up the stairs and joined them in the kitchen, Meg decided she wanted to continue with the story so she did;

"Dean on the other hand does not see himself as gay. He flirts with girls, talks about girls, says he thinks about girls, but at the end of it loves Cas just as much. He's just…."

"He's a pussy." Uriel slurred as he went to the kitchen sink preparing himself in case he needed to be sick, which was a real possibility at this point. "Dean's a fag and you now what? I don't give two flying shits because; who he wants to fuck has nothing to do with the actual Dean. Just his cock."

"Wow Uriel, that was beautiful, hold me." Gabriel joked and flung his arms around Uriel who was not best pleased.

The amount of laughter this generated made Sam realise that every one apart from Chuck and Becky were now in the kitchen. Discussing their long dealt with knowledge that his brother was gay. Something that until about 30 minutes ago had never crossed his mind.

"Wait Uriel, was that almost an actual compliment?" Ruby jokingly stated

"Don't get used to it bitch" Sam was unsure whether Uriel was joking or not. Probably not, but no one seemed to take offence. He was just one of those annoying mean friends people just accepted.

"Guys!" Gabriel spoke loudly to get people attention "Thanks to Sam, we have a blue alert; you all know what that means." There were grumbles, tuyting and eye rolling from every one before they glared at Sam. Who looked completely lost.

"No. no we don't not this time, it was different. You guys didn't see Cas' face, it was completely heart breaking; I think this was the fight to end it. Or, or you never know publicly start it." Anna tried to end on a positive, but unfortunately she failed to convince even herself.

Every one could see they were perfect together, Cas' quite thoughtful nature blended well with Dean's boyish character. They understood and respected each other beyond reason; they could and did, trust each other with their lives.

They brought aspects out of each other; the other didn't know they had. Thanks to Dean, Cas made friends and people found that the boy of few words, had brilliant sarcastic comic timing. Thanks to Cas, Dean has gained remarkable patience, which is needed if you befriend Castiel.

Every one was sure Dean didn't want to be rejected from his family that he hold so close to his heart, and his friends that Dean saw as his second family. But all his friends wanted to do was bash their heads together, make them see sense. They dissevered to hold hands in public, kiss in the street and hug in front of people, when sober.

They all hated the idea of taking sides but pretending they weren't aware why, it all got very complicated.

They dispersed after this; Ruby, Jo and Meg dashed to the loo whilst Gabriel stuck his head in the fridge and Uriel put his back in the sink. Anna sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar she placed her head in her hands. Sam sat down beside her; he could tell that she knew exactly what was going on and for how long. Sam needed to know.

"Tell me about them. Please?" Anna was not in the mood, but as she looked up at Sam's young slightly chubby cheeks, she saw both love and guilt in his eyes. He deserved to know and he was ready to listen, Anna nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think, seriously reviews make me smile =] xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1:30 a.m. Dean was still on the hard concrete ground, his knees red and pulsing with pain. The cold air snaked its way through layers of clothing and beat against his numb face, making him shiver ever so often but could barley feel it, he could barley feel anything. He finally managed to talk himself into standing.

Dean starting singing, of all things to do he sang REO speed wagon can't fight this feeling. Well it wasn't really singing more of half choking out the words in between tearless sobs, and half humming the general tune. When he had had his fill of the song he hated but secretly loved, he stood silently for a second. Then he swung around to violently kick the tree next to him, with extreme force which twisted his ankle and did little damage to the tree and failed to make him feel better.

This was the ritual that plagued Dean and Cas' arguments, bitter empty sadness to fuming anger. If the argument was bad like this one, a song did tend to appear in-between stages. Dean wiped the tears from his face and started walking towards the house. He was angry, angry at Sam for what he said, angry at his friends for being so boring it let his mind wonder in the first place, he was angry at Cas for making him feel this way. But the truth was the only person he was angry at was himself.

Dean stormed through the front door to his house not forgetting to give it an almighty slam. This acted as a warning to everyone of his arrival. Anna and Sam caught sight of the fuming irate Dean, they knew full well what happened, well not the extent that it ended with, but they knew enough to have to pretend they didn't.

"Hey Dean, you okay?" Anna asked trying to sound as casual as she could.

Anna knew the answer Dean was sad and angry, this time though Dean looked broken and shattered. Anyone that just looked at Dean could see that so it made Anna's question even more stupid.

"Piss off Anna." Dean shouted to her as he continued walking towards the stairs, without looking at them.

Sam got of the stool and went towards Dean, despite Anna placing her hand on his arm and shaking her head as a sign of protest, Sam pulled himself away from her determined to say his piece.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry about…" Sam didn't get to finish his half hearted apology. Dean had swung around grabbed Sam by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Before Sam knew what was happening, his back was pounding from the force Dean used. Dean looked Sam up and down; he hated what he saw, the boy that destroyed his life. Of course he of half believed this but his anger was so high he would blame anyone at this point.

Dean didn't want to look at his little brother anymore; if he did he would have punched him. So Dean violently shoved Sam to the side, out of his sight and walked in the other direction, and up the stairs. At this point everyone except Chuck and Becky were gathered; there was a reason none of them were in the basement with them.

Sam got up and dusted himself off, now angry he couldn't understand why Dean was being such a jerk, he couldn't understand his friends keeping his secret and he couldn't understand how no one has plucked up the courage to actually tell him. Sam chased after him and stood on the foot of the stairs.

"Look Dean I'm sorry okay, but you fucked up not me." Dean stopped climbing the stairs, not wanting to turn; he just wanted to go to bed.

"You had the chance tonight to set it straight, but you didn't and that, that's on you." Dean slowly turned eyes wide and cheeks red, Dean was embarrassed this was coming out in front of his friends, but mostly he was angry at Sam's lack of tact. Dean started walking towards Sam keeping eye contact. As if daring him to talk more Dean unfortunately knew from experience Sam was good at dares. So he continued; "You're the one that refuses to acknowledge the obvious"

Dean suddenly aware that everyone, except the two still downstairs, was watching and he became a little nervous they were going to find out.

"Shut up Sammy" Dean warned Sam, though it was more of a plea. He did so whilst fighting to keep the tears at bay. They were tears of sadness, loss, anger and they were tears that recognized the fact that Sam was right. Sam persisted.

"You're the one that is blind to what's right in front of you. Every one else can see it why can't you?" Sam instantly regretted telling Dean all his friends knew his deepest secret the second he saw Dean's face. It was shook, embarrassment, anger and betrayal all rolled into one look in his eye. Dean stopped dead and looked around at the on looking faces; no one could hold his gaze, not even Sam.

Dean bit his lips trying not to shout and scream like he so desperately wanted; he didn't have the energy for that. So Dean dipped his head taking in all the information.

He let out one word, it cut deep into everyone. It was spat with a feeling of so much betrayal and pain; it brought a tear to Sam's eye. Making Sam wish he could turn back time and stop himself from opening his mouth "Nice."

Dean's hands became fists and his sadness once again turned to seething anger. Dean screamed all the pain out, not that the pain or emptiness he felt inside him went, and Dean kicked the barrister, just like the tree and just tree the tree did nothing to make him feel better.

"Dean, we did it for you." Anna spoke trying to sound calm as she approached the foot of the stairs to join Sam. Dean didn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"No, no you did it for yourselves. Did any of you think it would do me good just to talk about it, to someone, to anyone? Just to say the words out loud; that I, Cas, that. I fucking love Castiel Novak! Now, he's gone, he's left. That's on your head, yours, I could have been happy. But no, you all pretended it wasn't real, what were you ashamed that big tough guy Dean Winchester is a fucking homo!"

It wasn't an ideal way to do it but Dean just admitted that he was gay and wanted Cas, that he loved him. Despite the situation being an emotional train wreck, all his friends were slightly ecstatic that Dean finally said it, but that soon disappeared by the time Dean had finished. Gabriel stepped forward to try and defend his and the others actions. They weren't ashamed of Dean, they could never be.

"It's not..."

"Save it Gabe, I really don't want to hear it, you guys make me sick." With that Dean scanned over their faces, with such hatred in his eyes everyone could feel it.

Dean turned to finally reach his room, to no doubt cry. Everyone was stunned and lost for words. Anna turned to Sam and shot him the dirtiest look she could before silently sitting back on the stool.

There was one voice that pierced through the heavy silence, "He's not so tough." Uriel mumbled looking at the place Dean was just standing, as if that was all he heard from Dean.

There was no more movement; no more sound amongst them, they all felt terrible. Maybe they had made the wrong decision keeping it quite. They were all truly, way too drunk for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas hadn't stopped walking until he was down the street and around the corner, until he was way, way out of view from Dean. It was then when he broke down falling to his knees and holding his chest that physically hurt; from all the thumping and aching it was doing for the last 15 minutes, and well for the last 4 years. That's when he met Dean, that's when he fell in love.

Now, tonight that chapter of his life will end. Cas has to, has to close the book on Dean Winchester for good. It will be hard and it will hurt like hell, but enough tears have already been spilt. Cas refused to cry, he refused, and instead he knelt there trying to regain control though empty angry sighs. When he managed compose himself he began the walk back home.

It was 2am by the time Cas had got there; he lived in a small but comfortable flat with his elder brother Michael. He never told anyone why he moved here when he was 14, well he never told them the truth anyway. Cas believed in the here and now and in the here and now Michael was the best big brother he could have, looking after him the way he does. Aside from Dean of course, which may be one of the reason he got on with Dean so well, the way he cared for Sam.

That and his loyalty, humour, bravery, eyes, butt, chest but Cas wasn't thinking about all that, not again, he wasn't going to allow himself. It would be difficult; Dean was the first guy he ever liked, well first person actually.

Cas clumsily opened the front door and fell in leaving his keys in the lock. He was in no state to have walked home but there was nowhere else to go. His banging in the dark as he tried to find his bedroom woke Michael. Fearing burglars Michael came into the living room bat in hand. He saw an outline of a figure standing before him, and without thinking swung hitting Castiel in the ribs. Michael heard the familiar scream of pain and quickly turned on the light to check on Cas, feeling as guilty as hell.

"Fuck Cassie, are you alright?" Castiel only manage a few grumbles at the total useless question. It was a question that Cas had so many answers for, none that he could tell his religious, god fearing, straight as a beam brother about. "Wow Cassie you look like shit."

Michael told him whilst helping him to the sofa. "Yeah thanks." Castiel replied as he slumped onto the sofa.

"You've been drinking." This was in no way a question; Michael could tell easily that his little brother was wasted. Castiel merely shrugged with a slight smirk on his face caused by the annoyance it caused Michael. Michael simply threw Cas a dirty look and helped him take his jacket off. After a moment of silence Michael looked at Cas and knew something was not right. "Cassie what's happened?" Gaining nothing but more questions and frustration at Castiel's silence he asked again. "Castiel, what's happened? Talk to me."

Castiel can't tell Michael he's gay, or that he's in love with Dean. Because well he is very god fearing and Castiel doesn't want to be chucked out onto the streets. Instead the heartbroken, drunken, lovesick teenager burst into tears, grabbing a clueless Michael for some much needed support. Michael happy to give it held his little brother tightly and told his baby brother that he'd always there.

"No you won't, not when you find out" Cas didn't mean too, but it slipped out in his hysterical state. "I'm gay!"

Castiel shouted through his tears, it was high pitched and barley audible through the wails of the distressed Castiel. Michael heard all he needed too and more then he wanted. However Cas was in such a state he began mumbling blurting everything out, everything he has tried so hard for years to hide, "I love Dean! I'm his dirty drunken secret and I can't do it anymore!"

Cas wailed, his brother froze, his eyes widened and he let his arms fall to his side, releasing Cas from the warm comforting hug he so desperately needed. Michael stood and looked down at his brother on the sofa.

It was a good thing Castiel could not see properly due to all the tears, because if he saw the disgust and hatred in Michael's eyes it may have been too much for him to bare. Cas was desperate to be accepted, desperate to be happy, he disserved to be happy. He reached for his brother's leg, Michael tried to kick his baby brother away like he was going to catch something, Cas clung on sobbing into his jeans.

Michael was angry so angry, in his opinion being gay was a sin; it said so in the bible. Michael reached down to Cas, and pulled him to his feet by grabbing the tops of his arms. Cas was now face to face with Michael. His eyes scanned over Cas as if he was inspecting it.

"Michael please" Cas sobbed begging for acceptance, forgiveness, anything.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." Cried Cas his voice was meek and pathetic compared to Michaels booming anger. Michael shouted violently shaking his little brother

"You're going to hell, you know that!" Michael throw his brother away from him and back to the floor, as if he was disgusted that he even touched him.

"I'm sorry." Cas repeated in a futile attempt to appease his brother. Cas was on all fours, looking desperately at Michael. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest with a rusty spoon, his stomach stretched around his body and had next to no feeling in his limbs. "Please."

Cas reached out to touch Michael again desperate for human contact, this time Michael was having none it. In seething anger and pure hatred he attacked. Catching Cas in the left eye with his fist, knocking Cas down and out momentarily. Michael turned to leave the flat, he had made his thoughts and feelings clear about Cas' confession.

Michael was stopped dead when he heard his distraught baby brother humming Hushaby Mountain. It was the song that Michael used to sing to Cas to calm him down, and put him to sleep when he was child. That was until he moved out leaving his Cassie regrettably with their parents. It was the song he sang to the terrified, 14 year old socially awkward boy, on his first night in a strange new town. Michael's eyes softened as he turned and looked at his brother. All he could he was that frightened little boy quivering and sobbing, with more emotional and physical pain than he has never felt before. Michael was torn between his faith and his family.

"I've tried not to feel this way, I have. But I love him I can't help it, I don't understand it, I don't want it and it hurts like hell" As Michael was listening to Cas' quiet breathy sentences a tear had come to his eye. Nothing was more important than family. Nothing was more important to Michael than his little brother; he would go to hell for him, to keep him happy and safe.

He slowly knelt down by Cas' side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, after Cas didn't remove it like Michael half expected, he ran his hand through Cas' hair which always relaxed him when he was smaller.

"Shhhhh, It's okay Cassie." Michael spoke softly and gently pulled the broken boy towards him to embrace his brother. Cas desperately held on to Michael terrified he was going to let go. "I will always be here for you Cassie, no matter what, were family you got it."


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up many times from countless dreamless naps, realising his inability to be able to get to sleep fully, Dean lay on his back staring a the ceiling. He ran things over in his mind although tried to think of many things, but his brain was on a constant repeat. All Dean would hear again and again were Cas' soul crushing words;

'Sorry for what dean? For lying to me, humiliating me, for making me fall in love with you all over again or for breaking my heart, again…yes that ones a keeper!... Your drunk, you're always drunk! ...You know how I feel Dean, and it's killing me here…Just stay away from me okay'

All he could see was Cas' distressed teary face as he walked out of Dean's life. Dean clenched his eyes, closed tightly trying to bloke the heart breaking, tear provoking memories from his mind.

All too soon the sunrays were streaming through the cracks in Dean's curtains, and rested on his face, highlighting the stains on his cheeks from the countless tears that fell the night before. Before long the intruding light that hit Deans loosely covered green eyes, was too much of an annoyance for Dean not to move. After hours of him laying there awake frozen and motionless on his bed, Dean thought he was perhaps more awake than any normal person would be at 6:30am.

Dean heavy footedly made his way downstairs, he reached the kitchen where he saw Anna, still sitting on the stool asleep, resting her head gently on her hands. Dean also saw Sam, who was sleeping dangerously close to her on the other stool. It was clear they were up late talking, Dean was certain about him.

Dean stood behind the dreaming Sam, looking at his fragile neck that would be so easy to snap. Dean raised his hand as if to try but instead slammed it down on the counter, with a loud bang shocking Sam and Anna awake,

"Hey Sammy" Dean greeted his brother with polite detest

"Dean?" Sam still half asleep didn't completely believe it was really Dean standing before him especially considering the obviously early hour.

Dean didn't say anything else and walked away. He walked towards the basement convinced his 'friends' were still there, they were drunk and it was the early hours of the morning when the incident occurred they could hardly stumble home. Well Cas did, this lingered in Dean's thoughts for a second as he stood in the door frame. After shaking his head to push that thought away he descended down the stairs.

Sure enough there they were; chuck had had a little too much Dutch courage and was lying topless on the sofa, he was covered in 'love' marks and holding a sleeping Becky in his arms. There bodies were entwined it was, cute. Even if it did look a little uncomfortable for them, and a little awkward for everyone else.

Not that anyone could see this; they were all past it and sleeping in many places and positions. Meg somehow, but not surprisingly had discarded her top and was sleeping, revealing her purple push up bra and naval piercing, she was asleep on her back holding the empty vodka bottle in her hand. Meg was a self proclaimed slut and was proud. Ruby was Meg's best friend and was less experienced than her, but in no way more innocent, she to asleep next to meg on the floor, top on.

Jo was slumped on the armchair with Gabriel at her feet; he seemed to be hugging her legs. Dean looked around, he couldn't see Uriel. This slightly worried Dean, considering the sheer quantity he drank last night. Then in the background he heard the sound of retching coming upstairs, he had obviously spent the night with his head down the toilet. 'Well at least he didn't throw up on the floor and over other people this time' Dean thought as he turned to leave the basement letting them sleep.

Dean went back into the kitchen were he passed Anna on the way. She was going to the basement to go back to sleep and to leave the brothers to their own devises. She tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't even acknowledge she was there. This hurt Anna more than if he shouted at her, she didn't disserve to be ignored but she kept walking and disappeared down the stairs.

Dean turned to the coffee on the side and decided to make himself a cup, knowing his body doesn't function well before he's added caffeine. He blanked Sam as he did with Anna as he went to the counter top. Dean's stomach jolted and he felt a large bubble of breath get caught in his throat as he walked passed the fridge. The last place he was happy, the last place he saw Cas happy. Sam broke the awful awkward silence that had formed between them.

"Dean," Sam tried to get his attention. Sam was certain he had it despite Dean pretending other wise, so he continued "Please Dean can we talk?"

Dean was staring deeply into his streaming black coffee. He warned Sam off the subject "Don't."

But being a stubborn 14 year old boy, backing off was hardly an option for Sam so he persisted; "Dean,"

There's a saying, don't open old wounds, but you should definitely not take a fresh gaping wound and poke it with a stick, Sam had obviously never heard that one

"Please, I can't Sammy, I just can't." Dean suddenly sounded vulnerable and too some extent pleading with Sam to let it go. Wanting to talk about last night, but not wanting to cause Dean even more heart ache Sam didn't say another word and Silence fell.

Sam twiddled his thumbs as his eyes were burning into Dean's back. Dean was excessively stirred his coffee just for something to do. All that filled the kitchen air was the clanking of his spoon, against the ceramic coffee cup Dean held steady with shaking hands. Dean turned to see the eyes that he had been feeling for what seemed like years. Dean voice was quacking and waffely, Sam had never heard Dean so emotional;

"Alright! Jesus Sam okay, talk."

"They did it for you." Sam spoke quickly, it was something that had been on the tip of his tongue since Dean woke him up, so when he started talking the words just fell out his mouth at incredible speed.

"What?"

"Your friends, their not ashamed of you, they care for you Dean, they want you happy" Sam then gave his best innocent puppy look at Dean so he seemed more truthful.

"Yeah, just not happy with…" Dean spoke with spite and bitterness, but still couldn't bring himself to say Cas' name. Sam did not have this trouble and decided to spell everything out to his brother.

"Castiel Novak Dean, Cas." Dean had to close his eyes at the sound of Cas' name, it felt as though his heart stopped beating but he was being forced to continue living. "Every one could see how happy you were together and knew how freaked you would be, they kept your secret so they wouldn't scare you off or completely deny it and turn your back on Cas. Plus they, they didn't want to see Cas hurt even more then he was."

The last comment stuck in dean like a knife in his chest twisting at every syllable Sam spoke. Dean wanted to shout, to hit something, even storming off was a good idea at this point, only trouble Dean was completely frozen eyes fixed on the floor, he didn't want to listen to anymore but new what Sam was saying was true.

"I'm sorry Dean. I am but this is your mess and you can't blame anyone else, can't you see? You're the one that has to fix it."

Sam was pleading and praying Dean would understand and agree with him. Dean rolled his eyes as he turned back to his coffee. Dean didn't speak sarcastically but knowingly; "Yeah." Dean spoke into his coffee as he took another sip.

His words made Sam's lips curved slightly with joy of Dean's reluctant understanding. When Dean finished his coffee he went over and leant against the breakfast bar, it showed Sam he wasn't ignoring him anymore and they could talk properly. He caught Sam's eye and smiled at his smart arse little brother. Sam decided to push the subject;

"Do you love him?"

"What? Sam it's complicated."

"Dean, you have to say it, you have to say it sober." Dean stood to his full height and fidgeted at little, Dean's headed slowly began to nod and shortly after words that followed.

"Yes, I, I love him Sammy, I suppose I always have, I'm gay." Surprised how easy it was to say Dean said it again, relieved he is actually saying it out loud. "I'm gay."

"Dean Winchester." A strong voice boomed from behind him. Dean spun to see Uriel, back from the bathroom no longer puking but still looking like shit. Dean started to panic Uriel wasn't supposed to hear that. "You're still be a pussy, but at least you've got some balls now."

Dean couldn't help but smile, hearing himself say the words and Uriel's strange approval just made him giddy. Especially when Uriel came over and gave him a very manly hug. Dean's smile retched ear to ear.

"Dean?" Jo asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"Hi Jo." Dean greeted her with a smile and she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Hey its okay I know, I'm sorry for what I said." With the apologies out the way and both Dean and Jo smiling they exchanged a friendly hug which made Dean want to laugh. Sam was right they just wanted him happy.

It wasn't long before every one was in the kitchen, even chuck and Becky graced everyone with their presence. Though they did have to be filled in on the action they missed last night when they were, busy.

There was a lot of talking that Dean was supposed to listen to as they were all somehow talking to him at once, one question however caught Dean's ears,

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Anna."

"You love him, get him back."

Becky spoke with the wisdom of a five year old that still believed in true love and happily ever afters.

"If only it were that simple Becky"

"It can be, he loves you and you love him, what can be simpler"

Becky spoke and she leant into chuck how embraces her lovingly. Everyone was slightly annoyed at Becky's ignorance and slightly embarrassed for chuck that now had to endure this everyday

"We need a plan to get him back"

Meg said eagerly, she liked plan that manipulated people, to some extent this was.

"What kind of plan?"

Ruby asked wanting to help out, unfortunately brains did not mix well with complete common slut so they couldn't think of anything.

It was Anna and Jo that after some whispering dragged Dean to the basement, which everyone soon followed. After setting Dean on the sofa, gave him a pile of DVD's that were all pink cased after a confused look from Dean, he went through them reading the titles out loud

"The notebook, The proposal, When Harry met Sally, P.S. I love you? Seriously?"

"Watch them"

Jo told Dean, Dean merely laugh and tried to stand, before being pushed down again.

"The rest of you boys too, you could all do with lessons in love"

"No fucking way"

"Watch them or ill tell mum and dad about your parties"

Sam voice came from the middle of the crowd. Dean had forgotten the leverage Sam had over him, all of the guys looked defeated and the girls looked elevated and ecstatically giddy.

"Fuck you bitch"

"You'll thank me later jerk"

The boys slowly made their way to the sofa as ruby pressed play, on came when 'Harry meet Sally', Sam and the girls left the boys in the basement to watch the films. Sam went to finish his homework and the girls went to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cassie come on; get your lazy ass up"

Michael called to Cas, whilst fiddling with his papers and sipping his coffee. Cas appeared in his door way and watched his brother, not wanting to disturb his morning ritual of looking for his keys, a smile crept upon Cas' weary face,

"on the table"

Cas spoke softly and gently, Michael spun around upon hearing his baby brothers voice, and grabbed the keys on the dark wooden coffee table. Michael's eyes were drawn to Cas after this. He was leaning against the frame, wearing baggy jeans and a wrinkly black t-shirt, his lips were dry, eyes red, face pale and he had a rather nasty shiner. The sight of which filled Michael with guilt and regret

"Oh Cassie, I'm sorry"

"No it's alright, anyway it's not the worst thing that happened last night, it's not your fault"

"No, it's that Winchester's, just look at what he'd done to you, what he's turned you into"

"Done to me? Turned me? He didn't infect me with these feelings, being gay isn't a choice you know Michael."

A weak smile appeared on Michael's face as he walked up to Cas, putting a gentle friendly hand on his shoulder whilst he spoke

"That's not what I meant, look at how much he's hurt you. No one hurts my little brother. And yet, you still defend him. Do you want me to go around there?"

"Thank you but no, I have to be strong, cut him out, get over him, I have too. I want too"

Cas sighed at the sound of how pathetic he just sounded

"Did that last bit, even sound convincing?"

Michael shook his head and hugged his little brother, seeing him in so much pain was painfully tear-jerking Michael felt a knotted in his stomach and a lump in his throat when he saw Cas' heart broken face trying to be strong, he felt hot boiling rage when he thought about Dean. All Michael wanted to do was to put Dean the same pain, little did he know that Dean was feeling it too.

"I'll get there"

He reassured Michael when he was let go from Michaels embrace

"Cas, thank you. Thank you for telling me, a little late but thank you, I'm sorry things didn't work out better"

"me too"

Michael slapped Cas on the shoulder and went to collect his brief case, before turning back to Cas.

"I've got to go to work, I'll be late back because I'm going to go to church and pray for your…"

Michael couldn't finished the sentence, he felt bad for saying it and bad for doing it but he believed it had to be done. Cas finished the sentence for him, a little hurt but it needed saving

"my soul. Michael I'm happy that your okayish about me being gay I am. But I am still a Christian and we still worship the same god. I do not believe he will send me to hell for loving someone. Don't pray for me Michael, for I have not sinned. The only sin would be denying these feelings and lying to himself and everyone else, god will see that"

Michael was proud of his brother's convictions but he unfortunately did not share them

"your faith gives me great joy, but I don't have the same faith that god will be merciful. So I will pray for you none the less."

With a kiss softly placed on his younger brother's troubled and knotted forehead, Michael left leaving Cas alone with his thoughts. Castiel did not like that so tried to find a reason to go out. He did so and the excuse was in the form of the broken clock that fell from the mantle last night whilst getting the holy hell winded out of him with a baseball bat. Cas decided to go the mall, he prayed he would not run into Dean, but he knew wouldn't and Cas went through Deam's hangover routine to reassure himself he would not be at the mall

'well first after a night of drinking he would get up around 12ish gulp down some coffee he doesn't function well in mornings before that, he would he eat some pickle as for some reason it help his hangovers, maybe it induces vomiting because then he would be sick, feel better then order a meat feast pizza with apple pie.'

Cas' thoughts halted to a screeching stop, it was scary how he new that. But then again he knew Dean so well, he knew basically everything about him. Not that that mattered of course because on the way to the mall, Cas was definitely not thinking of Dean, not at all, not one tiny bit. He even failed to convince himself as he walked, feeling terrible about himself for lingering on Dean. Cas just needed time.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a small chapter of what Cas's thoughts and what he was going through when we was walking towards the mall. At first I wasn't going to have this in the story so that's why it's not attached to the last chapter, hope you enjoy. xxx ^_^**

* * *

Cas walked slowly along the path, occasionally kicking stones as he passed them but he mostly starred at the dirty concrete ground. His deep blue eyes that shone with life and sparkled with youth now grew dull and empty, like there was nothing behind them.

There was a constant lump in his throat and his stomach churned and flipped and he swore he could feel his heart bleed filling his lungs with blood so he couldn't breath. He had no energy but couldn't stop walking; he wanted to keep walking until he no longer remembered Dean; until he could no longer picture Dean's face so vividly, until he couldn't remember the feel of his lips and soothing sound of his voice, until he could smile and mean it.

Cas wanted to look up and see the sky and not the dark pit of disappear and loneliness that covered everything in darkness, doubt and hatred. He hated everything he saw and every one except one thing. Dean, despite everything he would fight for Dean, follow Dean by god he would even die for him.

"Fuck what's wrong with me?"

Cas mumbled to himself as he came to a park bench and sat softly down on it. As he did he sighed a heavy pensive desperate sigh. Cas watched the small children laughing and playing, running around and climbing on the play area. He envied their innocence and hated their joy, how dare they be so care free when he was dying inside.

Cas put his hands in his jacket pockets, felt something with his right hand and pulled it out. Cas looked down to see that he was holding a photo booth photo of; him, Uriel Chuck, Gabe and Dean. They all looked as if they were on blissful ecstasy with smiles all around. Cas noticed something he hadn't before, Dean's hand was touching him. They were all hugging and grabbing each other pulling them into the photo but Dean's hand tenderly rested at the base of his neck, it was gently placed as Dean caressed the smooth sensitive skin with his hand and tingled Cas' neck with his finger tips. Cas remembered the goose-bumps he got when this was taken but never knew why. Dean was being gentle and loving and well gay they had not drinking!

Cas smiled and he was given hope and a small amount of pleasure whisked over him. Cas knew it was too little to late and had to force himself to care, he stood over the park bin stroked the picture and whispered

"Good bye Dean Winchester. Have a great life"

Cas closed his eyes as warm fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed the photo in the bin, then turned and walked away to continue his journey, with out looking back. Although he felt the same disappear in his gut his heart felt a little lighter, as he now knew he could get through his. Dean had been the centre of Cas' life for over four years, but Cas was going to change that, this he was sure. He had a long way to go and he had to find the strength to try, but he knew that it was possible to have a life after Dean.

That time will heal and the tears will dry. And one day he will look up and see the sky.

* * *

**Okay that end rhyme was unintentional and it know its cheesy but whatever, I was going to change it but I though na cheesy's good XD lol**

**Please review xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So we left Dean and the boys about to start watching chick flicks, to hopefuly give Dean an idea of how to get cas back, this is what happened. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**please review and tell me what you think xxx**

* * *

'When Harry met Sally' soon finished, there was a happy ending and love triumphed and then the credits began to roll. Dean sat back against the sofa; he looked slightly amazed and secretly touched. He looked at the others; their eyes were still fixed on the screen. Dean could have sworn Gabriel had a tear in his eye. After a few minutes Dean spoke

"So? I'm supposed to give him a, speech?"

"I dunno but it seemed to work"

Chuck replied

"Yeah but I don't know when he gets cold or about his ordering time!"

"It does get confusing, maybe its not one set speech, should watch another?"

Surprisingly no one objected to this idea. Chuck slid of the sofa to put in 'The Proposal.' when he turned Uriel had stolen his spot on the sofa

"Come on dude are you six?"

"Hey you know the rule, you leave it you loose it"

Uriel looked smug as Chuck rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. Play was pressed and the basement was silent once more, all eyes clued intently to the screen.

-X-

As the credit rolled again everyone had a smile on their face,

"So in this speech I'm supposed to make people awww? Cas doesn't even have any tattoos"

Dean looked around at the other who where as struck dumb. Gabriel interrupted the silence with his review of the film

"They made it through; they were in love the whole time"

"Yeah but its fucking obvious how it ends"

"Dean that's the point, it's a happy ending every time"

"Well life's not like that Chuck"

"Well it should be"

"Another?"

Gabriel suggested

"If we watch another my penis will disappear and you lot will have to call me Ariel"

Uriel joked as Gabriel was putting in another, but not stopping him doing so.

By the end of; 'P.S. I love you,' every one was chocked up with tears in their eyes. Everyone had mutual respect for each other right now; no one mocked or would ever bring this up again, ever!

The notebook was the last; every one was in unashamed tears

"That's so sad!"

Chuck squealed, yes squealed. It was some time before anyone else spoke; they were trying to pull themselves together and maybe regained their masculinity that had been completely shot to pieces.

-X-

The girls made there way down the stairs carrying many, many bags. After setting them down they turned to the boys

"So what did you think?"

"Crap"

"Terrible"

"Waste of time"

"Absolute shit"

Was the lying response they got from the boys.

"Yeah so bad that you watched all of them"

Meg joked as she pointed to the open cases and all the boys felt slightly red and embarrassed

"Well you must have got something from them?"

Jo asked hoping for at least one of them to have a brain

"I'm supposed to give Cas a speech? Because that's weak"

"No not just a speech, it's a public declaration of your feelings. Showing everyone that you know what you want and you're not ashamed of it. Show everyone how you feel. Isn't that what Cas wants?"

"I don't know"

"If you want him, go and get him"

Gabriel jokingly urged Dean

"Dean be a man and get your man!"

Becky shouted at him, before sitting on Chuck and giving him a long slow kiss he was more than willing to receive.

"I don't know guys; maybe I'll be doing him a favour by letting him go"

Dean's eyes were filling up, his mind was shouting at him telling him what a stupid idiot he was that he should fight. While his heart was beating for Cas it always did and always will. But Dean knew he wasn't worth the pain Cas was feeling because of him. He wanted Cas happy, truly happy. Could Dean really be the right guy for this? Dean's heart, his body was pinning for Cas, he needed him; without the feel of Cas' lips and body close to him he felt cold and without Cas' love Dean felt empty. Dean wanted Cas but maybe he should start thinking about what Cas wanted. Maybe Cas needed space and wanted to move on, Dean had to respect that. This thought made his stomach turned as his fingers and toes went numb. Every single heart went out to him when at the same time everyone was angry that he was just going to give up

"Dean? What no! You have to fight for him!"

Anna shouted

"Dean you do really think either of you will be half as happy apart then when you are together?"

Dean couldn't argue with Gabriel smart ass comment, Ruby didn't particularly want to drag up the hurtful event but she felt it was important

"Dean what did he say last night?"

"He said. He said these feelings are killing him, that I was hurting him. I can't stand to think that, maybe its best if I let him get over me."

Dean's chin started quivering as he bite his lip. Jo went over and hugged Dean who clung to her desperately. When she pulled away the tender moment was soon forgotten when she slapped him around the face

"What the fuck!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Dean!"

"Yeah man, stop being a pussy and tell the world you're gay and get the guy"

Dean knew his friends were right, he had to try. Though he still didn't think it justified a freaking slap but the slap did same to force sense back into his stupid thick head. So he nodded agreeing to the ridicules idea

"Okay. I'll do the whole speech thing. Well what should I say? This is the gayest thing I have every done"

"What about Cas? Doing him was pretty gay."

Uriel said flat out, smirking and forcing everyone else to swallow their laughter and conceal their smiles, Dean decided to shrug it of and let it go.

-X-

"Wait I can't my parents don't even know, what I'm supposed to go and tell everyone else in this town before them?"

Sam sighed and threw him the phone

"Sammy I can't, not over the phone"

"Dean you have to, we saw Cas at the mall. He's there right now!"

"Cant this wait till later?"

"No, Dean he loves you, and you hurt him, bad. Soon he'll close the book on you and try to get over you and get on with his life, when that happens he won't let you in, you won't get him back"

Anna spoke with the knowledge of watching way too many chick flicks.

Dean grunted in reply as he dialed the number for his dads mobile. He walked of to the corner of the basement. Everyone giving him privacy but listening at the same time

"Hey dad, erm there's something you should know, when you get back you may hear things about me and well, they'll probably be true. You see well, you see I'm. I'm kinda gay, and am about to go and make a public speech to win over Cas, you know Cas, because I upset him. And I love him so I err watched these films and they told me to do a speech before a book is closed. So that's what I'm going to do so erm yeah, I'm gay yeah sorry to do this over the phone, but yeah please don't hate me dad, please. Erm yeah call me when you get this"

As Dean hung up he turned to his friend all of them repressing their laughter, except of course Sam

"You left a message? Jesus Dean"

"Fuck off. Tell you what when you finally own up to mum and dad about being a girl you can to it to their face, bitch"

Dean shouted down the stairs as he ran up them to go and get Cas back

"Jerk!"

Sam called after him. Dean soon appeared in the door way again, suddenly sounding fragile and nervous;

"What should I say?"

"Dean what do you feel, what would you say to him if he was hear right now?"

Anna asked trying to make it easier for Dean, but made it ten times harder, trying to vocalize his emotions was hard enough but articulate feelings of gay love seemed near enough impossible for Dean.

"I would that I'm, I'm sorry for hurting him and that if I could I would take it back, because it hurts to see him in pain and tell him that I love him, for more than stolen drunken nights and chaste kisses but for him being exactly who he is"

Dean looked at his friends all eyes were fixed on him and he noticed that all the girls had steamy eyes what he said must have had an impact.

"Wow Dean, you really are a chick"

"Fuck off Uriel, well what did you think? I err, I'll wing it"

-X-

Dean disappeared again he was physically shaking and sweating at the idea, and the thought of rejection and public humiliation made him feel ill. He grabbed the front door handle and left his house and left his friends in the basement. Everyone was silent and it took around 10 seconds after they heard the door close for all of them to run up the stairs to follow. Dean muttered to himself as he began to run,

"Book open, book open. Please keep the book open Cas."

He was pleading that Cas could hear and new how much Dean loved him and just how much he was going to try and get him back. Dean was not prepared to watch the Cas walk out of his life, again. He will fight for Cas he knew they belonged together and for the first time, Dean didn't care who knew, who laughed or sniggered because in the end Cas is all that mattered to him.

"I'm coming for you baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is the last chapter,**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story**

**I would like to thank; zeza-66, Brunette chic, xXBoredKatXx, RoseandThorns666, manifestation of a storyteller, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, XCastielsGirlX, ****Sara Ines and I2adioI2obot for reviewing, it really means a lot! xxxxx**

**And thank you to everyone else that read the story xx ^_^ xx**

* * *

Dean ran, he ran down the street and across the park, when the knot in his side made it hard for him to breath he had to stop and he leant against the bin for support, 'I should really do more cardio' he thought to himself. As Dean breathed he let his head fall down, he looked down, his eyes falling to the contence of the bin, Dean felt his heart shatter.

"no."

No whispered to himself as he reached into the bin and lifted out the photo Cas put there a little while ago.

"Cas no."

His mouth open as if he was going to puke his heart out, he gripped the photo tight, he felt his whole world begin to crumble, but he was going to fight, go down swinging, Cas was not just going to walk away not again. He gripped the photo tight, kissed it not caring where it had been put it in his pocket and continued to run, now even more determined, it was either run or break down, Dean choose run and by god he ran, even the huge painful stitch in his stomach didn't stop him.

"Just wait a little longer for me."

He reached the mall and darted from one shop to the next, then he checked the time and remembered, it was 4:30, 'Cas always gets peckish around this time, when he was at the mall he has Tim's hotdogs well usually it was the mall restaurant but on Thursdays that horrid girl waitresses works and Cas didn't like her at all, her name was Lilith and she was a total bitch, so Cas would be at Tim's' Dean stopped dead, it was scary how he knew that. He was soon running again and stopped at the top of the stairs when he spotted him.

That beautiful graceful perfect guy, Dean was head over heels in love with, his angel, his best friend and lover- Dean hoped. This stunning angelic boy stands up for him, argues with him, laughs with him, annoys the hell out of him and protects him, is Dean's everything. This thought made Dean's head lighter than air how could it be so simple now yet too foggy and confusing to see then?

Dean realized that love was a gift and the kind of love he felt for Cas; didn't come around twice in a life time and wouldn't wait for long, Dean had no right to ask for a second chance but he was going ask none the less.

He never realized the true depth of his feelings until he was faced with Castiel, faced to look at the being that he had hurt so deeply caused so much pain, this pulled at his heart, the pain this caused in his chest made it hard to breathe. Dean was shocked at this sudden realization, pining it completely on those bloody films.

He has Cas' friendship, faith, loyalty and love at least he did. Dean was praying those feelings were just as alive in Cas as they were in him.

Dean breathed deep, one last breathe before he took the plunge that would change his life completely which ever way it went, Dean saw the next 5 minutes as the point that will either make or break his life.

As Dean was about to take his first step towards destiny, Cas turned from the bin he was putting his hotdog, unable to face food. He turned and saw him, standing there staring at him. His face made Cas die a little inside, praying he was seeing things but knowing he wasn't. Whilst Cas' face made Dean feel like crying, even more so when he spotted the black eye Cas carried around with him. Dean walked up to Cas determined not to back down whilst Cas simply froze. He was shocked and confused and had no idea what was happening. He kept eye contact as long as he dared and began staring at the floor, when he looked back up Dean was 10 inches away.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

'Lame' they both thought, but that was all they could say whilst loosing themselves in each others eyes, much like the first time they met.

"How did you get that?"

Dean asked voice full of concern and worry, he raised his hand to cup Cas' cheek and examined his bruises face more carefully, Cas breathing became heavy and erratic under the contact and feel of Dean soft warm touch. After Cas closed his eyes and took in one last sharp breath as he turned away from Dean, not being able to look at him. Feeling his eyes starting to sting convincing himself staying strong was the best thing to do, whilst his heart and his body was screaming for him to turn and embrace the guy.

"Michael. I told him everything, its okay now. This was just his initial reaction; he's now praying more my soul."

Dean could not believe what he was hearing, he couldn't just stand here listen to this bullshit, so he spun Cas around to face him.

"You're soul? He doesn't need to pray for your soul! You're beautiful. And your soul is pure."

Cas blushed and forgot for a second everything but the last thing he heard and began smiling. That soon vanished when Dean's next words brought him crashing back to earth.

"Cas about last night."

Cas didn't want to hear about it and much less talk about it, he was still replaying it in his head, the exchange of words were still ringing in his ears and Cas still felt the pain in his heart. He did not need to vocalise it too. He turned and walked off as a tear fell down his cheek, Dean wasn't prepared to watch the love of his life walk out on him, again, so ran after him.

"I'm sorry!"

Dean called to him, Cas stop and after processing Deans words, he shook his head, not looking back at Dean's pleading blotchy tear stricken face, that would have made Cas' heart melt, Cas stayed strong;

"Not this time Dean."

"No, no don't you do this to me you son of a bitch!"

Dean ran up to Cas and forced him to look at him, this needed to be said, even through Dean could feel his heart start to sink, he was sure he was too late;

"Cas please, please listen; I'm so sorry about playing you, lying to you, hurting you and embarrassing you now."

Dean added as he noticed as well as Cas, they were catching peoples attention as they went about their shop.

"Dean Stop, I cant, I can't let you do this, I won't be some dirty little secret. I won't."

"Cas please."

"No, I said no, I can't. You've caused me enough pain. I just want to be happy."

Both the boys had tears steaming down their faces, as they watched their lives fall apart at the decisions they made, Dean choked out some more heartbreaking pleading words, he was not going to give up.

"Cas, I can make you happy, let me try."

There was silence between them; Dean could hear his heart thumbing in his ears as tears fell, he was desperate for Cas to listen. And Cas was desperate to walk away to prove that he could, but he couldn't had tried but he belonged by Dean's side, he knew it and he couldn't fight it.

"You know, I had this whole speech thing planned out, stupid I know, but can I get through it? Before I loose you forever, and I can't watch you walk out on me again, I'm not strong enough to loose you again baby."

Cas was taken back by his drunken nickname but nodded. He was willing to listen to Dean, after hearing the emotional vulnerability his Dean's voice that Cas he had no choice. Dean will always be Cas' weak spot, not good when your trying to get over said weak spot. Dean moved close to Cas, placed his hands around Cas' narrow firm hips, it was intimate and arousing they were so close, Cas could feel Dean's breath flood his senses as Dean's eyes burrowed into his. It made Cas nervous as he looked around through teary eyes, his blurry vision could still see that more and more people were watching.

"I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry for wanting to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you, to put my arms around you when you're cold…"

Dean moved one hand to his Cas' cheek stroking his face with his thumb, whilst he tightened his firm grip on Cas' hips with the other,

"To put my arms around you at night and watch you sleep…"

An embarrassed smile appeared on Dean's face, whilst an amused one came to Cas' they both laughed slightly,

"Okay that last one, sounded a little creepy, but it's true. I'm just sorry it took me stupid amounts of alcohol to make me see it."

"Dean, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that, that I'm gay and I love you Castiel Novak. I love you."

Dean spoke throw a smile, it felt good to finally say it. Cas shook his head as the biggest smile Dean has ever seen Cas produce appeared on his face as he chuckled slightly. Feeling overjoyed, he was floating on love's ecstasy, lighting up his eyes making them sparkle again.

"And I'm going to kiss you now."

"I should hope so Winchester."

"Try and stop me Novak."

They both lent in to their first proper sober kiss, with beaming smiles on their faces. Their lips softly pressed together, it was both gentle and passionate. Using the hands Dean had on Cas' hip and face pulled him closer and Cas' hands wrapped around Dean's waist, never wanting the moment to end. Many of the onlookers turned and walked away at the sight of the two kissing, some to give them privacy others in disgust, but Cas and Dean didn't care, they were too happy and too wrapped up in each other to even notice and simply continued, or would have done if it weren't for the cheers.

They reluctantly parted, retching themselves from each other. Dean looked behind him and Cas looked over Deans shoulder using it as a way of hiding his crimson cheeks from their friends. Their friends had huge smiles; they were clapping and cheering rather loudly attracting even more attention. Both Cas and Dean were touched and thoroughly embarrassed. Dean's eyes were drawn to Sam, standing with his hands in his pockets rocking slightly on his heels, he beamed at Dean and nodded to him showing the thankful Dean he was happy for them both and that he understood.

"you know your dad is going to kill you."

Cas told Dean, Dean hated the cold feeling he was getting on his lips since Cas' were no longer on them, so returned to kiss Cas, Dean caught him of guard and made Cas release slight moan of surprised pleasure in his throat.

"I can deal with him, if I have you"

"You will always have me Dean"

They spoke through a loving playful kiss. Dean soon tilted his head more to deepen the kiss, Cas completely willing to except Dean's velvet warm wet tongue as they both explored each others mouths, this time without drowning in the intoxicating smell of liquor.

The clapping continued until Dean and surprisingly Cas too, flipped them off together whilst in the midst of a loving and rather passionate and yet still romantic kiss.

Their friends stood, ecstatic that it was sorted out, but also kind of grossed out with themselves that they were still watching; even when Dean was obviously squeezing Cas' ass and Cas had slid his hands up Deans shirt.

Chuck put his arm around Becky and kissed her forehead, whilst Uriel seized the touching moment to grab a girl any girl, Jo was the closest so he decided on her, he pulled her in and kissed her with strong wet lips, Jo was shocked and slightly resisted, soon she submitted to Uriel, who was a proper good kisser. Ruby went over and kissed Sam on the cheek fully aware of his feelings, this made Sam blush and smile uncontrollably, Gabriel put his arm on Anna's shoulder with out even looking at him she told him flat out,

"No."

The let down Gabriel was soon comforted by the lips of the horny slut which was Meg. Now that Dean was man enough to admit that he was gay. They were all sure that him and Cas were going to be okay.

Dean and Cas parted and looked at each other, eyes dark, lustful and needy they stood lost in each others eyes. Dean stroked Cas' face brushing the hair gently away from his lovers forehead and despite the obvious yearning to be; touched, kissed, licked, bite, stroked, sucked and fucked by each other. They both new it went deeper than that. Dean pulled Cas in for a loving affectionate warm embrace, Dean reached into his pocket and showed Cas the small photo

"I think this belongs to you."

Cas took the photo, as he looked up at dean smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before returning his head on Dean's shoulder

"we'll be alright, won't we Dean?"

Cas whispered whilst softly stroking Dean's arm holding him tight, still not believing it was all real. Dean smiled and kissed Cas' forehead,

"To heaven and back baby."

As they stood sharing each others warmth, they were blissfully ignorant to the troubles they would have to face, but they knew as long as they had each other they would get each other through, because they knew they were in the best kind of love.

**

* * *

**

Okay I had to have a happy ending, I couldn't not I mean its Cas and Dean! Lol

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter**

**Thank you for reading, please review XD xxxx**


End file.
